


12 Trolls

by fallenArcanum



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fan Characters, Multi, Original Character(s), Sgrub Fan Session (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenArcanum/pseuds/fallenArcanum
Summary: The story of Twelve Trolls who play a game, and how it all goes horribly wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter one: Volatile beginnings

Alchemy is serious business. A practice so delicate that one wrong move can make the difference between panacea and poison. Or in this case, an invisibility potion or explosive.  
Miryne Hekati wiped the sweat from her brow and grasped the final ingredient in her hand, she just needed a drop from the beaker, no more, no less, and the potion would be complete. She tilted the beaker over the bottled concoction and began to pour when suddenly- her palm husk began to vibrate so violently it shook off the lab table onto the floor. That split second distraction was all it took. She reflexively turned her gaze to the ground as she spilled the full contents of the beaker into the bottle and—

**BOOM!!!**

She was blown backward into the corner of the lab, her face and body coated in a fine layer of ash, her lab table on fire, and her pride greatly wounded.

That’s what she got for not setting her device to Airplane mode.

Said device landed right beside her, the screen a spiderweb of cracks, and still ringing. It was a video call from her Moirail, Dexler. She sighed and answered the call.  
His bright and cheery face filled the screen, the cracks giving his grin a crooked effect.

“< Hii Miiryne! How’s the biig project goiing?? >” 

She blinked back at him. Wiping the soot from her glasses.

“< that good huh?? >” 

He laughed joyfully.

She stood up and got the fire extinguisher to put the table out.

“>aren’t_you_supposed_to_be_at_work_?<” 

Miryne knew he didn’t mean any harm by laughing, when Dexler laughed it was never at you, always with you, however after her sixth failed experiment of the night, she really wasn’t in the mood.

Still smiling he answered.

“< ii am at work! We’re waiitiing for the Star to show up!! >” 

“< late as usual! ii thiink iits pretty cute.. >” 

He blushes a faint Indigo hue.

Miryne snorts, shaking her head.

“>you_would_.<” 

Suddenly Dexler leans closer to the camera, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“< ii’m goiing to talk to hiim today, ii mean iit.. >” 

“< ii’ve worked up the courage and ii know just what ii’m goiing to say.. >” 

Miryne didn’t understand his obsession with the guy, just like everyone else she’d seen his movies and they were good enough, but his reputation was beyond atrocious. Dexler had a way of blocking out the bad, the things nobody wanted to hear, and spinning them so that everything was a field of roses.

“>I_thought_you_already_spoke_to_him_?<” 

“the_ablutionblock_incident_?<” 

“< ah ah!! >” 

“< that was different!! >” 

Even through the cracked screen it was apparent that Dexler was now blushing a furious blue.

“< besiides he probably doesn’t even remember that!! >” 

“< ii uh. hope.. >” 

Miryne sighed, sitting down in a swivel chair.

“>this_is_what_?<” 

“>your_third_movie_with_this_guy_?<” 

">How_is_it_you_still_haven’t_had_a_formal_conversation_with_him_?<” 

“>even_i’ve_spoken_with_him_!<” 

“< well that’s different!! >” 

Dexler interjected.

“< he iis your neiighbor after all!! >” 

“>all_the_more_reason_you_should’ve_met_by_now_.<” 

“>seeing_as_you_insist_on_being_here_all_the_time_.<” 

Dexler and Miryne had what was better known as an improbable moiraillegiance. They were an extremely unlikely pair. Miryne was intelligent, competent and inscrutable, while Dexler was… well. Dexler. While Miryne let facts and logic be her guide Dexler tended to let his heart call the shots. At first Miryne was extremely annoyed by his presence and happy-go-lucky attitude, but slowly he grew on her. Now she couldn’t imagine her life without him, and though her prickly exterior often got the better of her, somehow Dexler saw through all that. He was her best friend.

“< pshh you know you love haviing me around!! >” 

He stuck out his tongue.

“< and ii just…. >” 

“< ii’m scared okay?? >” 

“< he’s such a biig star and ii look up to hiim so much…. >” 

“< he has no reason to giive hiis stunt double the tiime of day…. >” 

“< besiides so much tiime has passed, won’t he thiink iits strange that ii’m only approachiing hiim now?? >” 

“>maybe_...<” 

One look at Dexlers face is all it takes for Miryne to understand that wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“>look_just_...<” 

“>just_imagine_him_in_his_underwear_okay_?<” 

Dexler furrows his brow in confusion.

“< uh…. >” 

“< what….?? >” 

“>I’m_serious_!<” 

“>I_read_about_it_,_it’s_a_real_technique_.<” 

“>It’s_supposed_to_remind_you<” 

“>That_he’s_just_a_troll<” 

“>Same_as_you_.<” 

Dexler considers this for a moment.

“< alriight!! ii’ll giive iit a try!! >” 

He grins at Miryne through the screen.

“< thanks so much for your help!! >” 

“< you always know just what to say Miryne!! >” 

And with that he ends the call.

Miryne stares fondly at the blank screen for a moment, happy to help her moirail out, no matter how small or inconsequential his problems might be. Then she stands up and readjusts her glasses. It was time to scrub off and get back to work.


	2. Chapter two: Keep this between Us

Somewhere past the jetty where Mirynes research ship was docked, Tyrell Amrina stood waiting with a  
hand on her hip. She leaned back against the heavily graffitied warehouse wall behind her. Sibram was  
taking a longer time than she’d expected and it was making her nervous, though it didn’t show on her  
face.

Suddenly, there was a movement in the brush. Tyrell equipped her shield and took a defensive stance. A  
moment later Sibram Arcete appeared, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and walking at a  
pace so casual, you’d never suspect him of anything at all. Tyrell re-equipped her shield and stomped  
over to him, punching him on the arm.

“OW!” 

He rubbed his shoulder.

“Wh@t w@s th@t for?!” 

“you took too long 1d1ot.” 

She folded her arms, her eyes narrowed.

“1t a1n’t r1ght to leave me worry1n’ l1ke that.” 

“well I’m sorry, I w@s trying to be efficient.” 

He holds up his arms in defeat, in his right hand he’s holding a tablet that seems to be displaying some  
sort of security footage.

“wa1t-“ 

“you-“ 

She takes the tablet from him, scrolling through the live feed and stops as she gets to footage from  
inside a broom closet where it seems the head of security is tied up. She looks up at Sibram who’s  
grinning pridefully.

“you’re a damn gen1us S1b” 

“why th@nk you, of course I @lready kn-“ 

“but that wasn’t part of the m1ss1on” 

He stops smiling.

“@re you serious?! I just m@de the job th@t much e@sier for us!” 

He pouts.

“Now 1 gave you clear 1nstruct1ons” 

Tyrell continues.

“Scout. F1nd us a clear path to the D1rector of operat1ons off1ce and get out.” 

“What you d1d was dangerous. 1t could’ve gone e1ther way. “ 

“I went @bove @nd beyond!” 

Sibram protests.

“Oh Honey, you have so much to learn” 

She leans forward to kiss him on the cheek.

They had been partners in crime for almost a Sweep now, and Matesprites for about half that time.  
Tyrell had gotten him out of a real bad situation, though she never expected him to stick around so long  
after. He’d never left her side.

“Fine. Wh@tever.” 

He grumbled.

“We’ll definitely h@ve @ cle@r p@th now so let’s go.” 

“That’s the sp1r1t!” 

Tyrell teased.

“1t’ll be a p1ece of cake now!” 

“but I’m still wrong?” 

“but you’re st1ll wrong.” 

She bumps him with her hip and he bumps back.

When they reach the Directors office they make quick work of him. It’s pretty standard stuff, he cries, he  
begs, he soils himself but they kill him anyway. A contract is a contract and the Teal duo are known for  
being ruthless.

Tyrell searches his office while Sibram sits on his desk, playing with his nunchucks, seeing how fast he  
could get.

“those aren’t a toy y’know” 

Tyrell calls out to him from across the office where she’s hunched over a filing cabinet.

“t@ke @ bre@k from the scolding Ty” 

He responds, now swinging them even faster.

“You @ren’t my Lusus.” 

She rolls her eyes.

“1 th1nk you mean-“ 

“Oh Tyrell my Love, thank you for always car1n’ for me and look1n’ after me because 1’m an 1d1ot who’s about to whack myself 1n the eye.” 

Sibram is about to make a remark but just then he whacks himself in the eye.

“Ye@h. Th@t.” 

He rubs the sore spot.

Suddenly Tyrell picks a file out of the drawer.

“there we go” 

“1 got 1t!” 

“M1ryne w1ll be so pleased.” 

Sibram hops off the desk to stand beside her.

“This guy w@s re@lly giving her trouble huh?” 

“Yup. 1 don’t th1nk she’d’ve asked 1f she wasn’t desperate.” 

Tyrell turns to look at him then frowns.

“Sh1t S1bram, your eye.” 

“Is it b@d?” 

She touches his face, right next to where a lime-green bruise is forming.

“1t m1ght be passable for now, but we’re gonna have to put some makeup on 1t fast.” 

He wraps his arms around her and sighs.

“Tyrell my love, th@nk you for @lw@ys c@ring @bout me @nd looking out for me, I’m @n idiot.” 

She lifts his chin and plants a kiss on his lips.

“1t’s nothin’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some new kiddos :0 the question is.... who's next?


	3. Chapter three: Of forsaken familiars and newfound friends

It wasn’t unusual for Gyaria Maehem to find herself in a crisis, in fact it occurred so often she wasn’t  
sure what qualified anymore. When it came to damsels and distress, she was two for two, only there  
was no prince coming to save her.

She had been gathering crystals from the Brooding caverns when Regiah Cydler had backed her into a  
corner, She was the type of girl who always knew just what to say, in the worst possible way.

“I’m sAd fOr YOU, rEAllY I Am.” 

Regiah simpered. Moments ago she’d appeared out of nowhere, demanding to know what Gyaria was  
doing in the caverns.

“hOnEstlY It’s All I cAn dO tO kEEp frOm crYIng…” 

“wIth sOmEOnE As pAthEtIc As YOU,” 

“It’s rEAllY A wOndEr YOU EvEn mAdE It pAssEd wrIgglErhOOd At All!” 

Gyaria backed even further into the corner, wishing she could just disappear into it. She wasn’t sure  
what she’d done this time to invoke Regiahs wrath, then again, she never was.

“fOr fUcks sAkE gIrl,” 

“YOU ArE A hIghblOOd!!!” 

Regiah took a step closer, her teeth bared.

“whY dOn’t YOU Act lIkE It?!” 

“hey, maybe, that’s, enough, regiah,?,” 

The soft voice of one Lornie Kervid piped up from a safe distance away. At one point Lornie and Gyaria  
had been close, these days though, she shadowed Regiah as though she gave off the very air she  
breathed.

“i, know, you’re, just, trying, to, help, her,” 

“but, uh,” 

“there’s, something, to, be, said, for, a, gentler, approach,?,” 

Regiah turned her raging gaze to Lornie.

“Oh whAt lIkE YOU’rE sUddEnlY An ExpErt nOw????” 

“gIvE mE A brEAk wIth thE InnOcEnt Act lOrnIe” 

“YOU knEw ExActlY whAt I cAmE hErE tO do And YOU cAmE wIth mE” 

“YOU ArEn’t fOOlIng AnYOnE “ 

Lornie looked away.

“i, just, think, maybe, she’s, gotten, the, point, …, “ 

Regiah looked back and fourth between Gyaria’s cowering form and Lornie’s sheepish one before  
sighing.

“Ugh. fInE whAtEvEr.” 

Regiah backs off and fixes her hair.

“I wAs bOrn In thE wrOng blOOdcAstE.” 

Then she leaves, with Lornie close behind, and Gyaria is alone once more. She isn’t sure what’s wrong  
with her, that she prefers the relentless tormenting to being alone.

She begins to gather the crystals she’s dropped when a pair of sneakered feet appear before her. A  
pretty olive blooded troll bends down beside her and begins to help her gather the precious stones.

“i erm , saw all of that … “ 

Part of Gyaria wants to ask: if she saw what happened, why hadn’t she stepped in to help sooner? But  
she thought better of it and banished the thought, grateful for the strangers help.

“SGJDFSFthankYJBDSXBHyouFDDCC” 

The olive blood looks taken aback at first by Gyarias garbled quirk, but she quickly adjusts.

“my name is nyxiah “ 

She holds out a hand.

“nyxiah feljut “

Gyarias hands are full of crystals so she’s unsure what exactly Nyxiah expects her to shake with. She  
blinks at her.

“NHGVVDgyariaYTFCSZD” 

Nyxiah lowers her hand, a faint blush spreading to her cheeks. She was sure she heard a name in there  
somewhere.

“gyaria ? “ 

“its pretty” 

“i like it” 

“like it” 

“like it” 

“like it” 

The two girls stare at each other. Gyarias head tilted at a slight angle, unsure if she heard correctly, and  
Nyxiahs gaze solid, with clenched fists. Daring the purple blooded girl to laugh at her compulsive habit.

Gyaria breaks first, her pretty face cracking into a huge grin, with wide understanding eyes.

“ZSSZZGFiGDXXXSthinkKIGDSXiJJGFXXlikeGFDVCDyouFFDCCStooRDCZSXXJ.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me awhile and that its short! hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My very first story! please be kind and feel free to ask any questions! I'm happy to answer and build the world!


End file.
